


Just so cheesy

by asvlm



Series: Prompts [11]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: At one point, Blood Kink, Fluff, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asvlm/pseuds/asvlm
Summary: Pron my mates





	Just so cheesy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladywiltshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywiltshire/gifts).



You always seemed to get yourself into these situations with him. You’d been goading him over something, something stupid, but now, you were blindfolded, stripped completely nude, and you could feel his shark teeth over your nipple, and he always toed the line around such delicate areas. Your nipple, your pussy, he’d never bite such places off. He was always going to treat you like a princess. 

When you deserved it, of course. There was a reason he called you his slave, of course. When you weren’t disobedient, he was wrapped around your little finger. He’d offer sweet touches, and presses of lips. 

This was as far from it as it could get. Your hands were pulling at the bindings, trying to free yourself, but with his strength, it was futile. He’d bound your hands to the headboard, your feet similarly. How would you be able to fight it? 

All thoughts were thrown out from your brain as you felt a sudden pain flair from your thigh, just a little bit away from an artery, and you couldn’t hold in the whimper when you felt his teeth sink into the meat, blood starting to slowly stream out. He’d made sure to maximise pain and minimize blood flow, to ensure you didn’t bleed out, but damn, it felt so good to feel his rough tongue flicking over the punctures. Another whimper, and the blood wasn’t the only reason you were damp. His face, if it was to turn just slightly, was next to the spot you needed him to suck and prod, and soon you felt it pull away, and hope bloomed in your chest, when he pulled completely away. 

“Fuck, no! Get back here!” you were growling and angry, your body arching up, trying to get something more, and the unevenness of the blood pouring from you was making you mad. You needed everywhere to start to feel like this sticky slickness, something to ground you, or throw you even further into this pained pleasure. 

“They call me greed,” he said, moving to your shoulder, over scars he had left before, teeth scratching them, the sting urging you to press your body up into the teeth, a moan coming from you. “But you’re such a whore,” he started. “You’re begging for pain, for me to ravage you, and I’ve barely even touched you.” His fingers moved to your blood, swirling around in it, before he moved to your slit, starting to press the red fingers into you, and you instantly tightened around him, squeezing, proving that even if you were a whore, you were only so to him, begging him to do more, to cut and bite, to just fucking penetrate you with his cock. Yet, it was for not, as he slipped his fingers out after a few seconds, lickign the wet from his lips. He made sure to be verbal about it, knowing that you’d be driven slightly mad by it. 

“Fuck! Please, I’m yours, just fuck-” you yelled out, and you heard him tut at you. 

“We can’t have that vulgar mouth,” he said, and he moved to find the painties he had ripped off you in his haste to bare you, his lust comparable to his sister. 

“No, Greed-” Another, louder tut, and he moved to press the panties to your mouth, and you could taste yourself faintly, the bit that had escaped before he had pulled you to your bed. 

“You can’t show respect to anyone, can you?” And, his mouth started to move over your chest, kissing and nipping along the skin. There wasn’t nearly enough pressure to break the skin, but it was enough to make everything much worse. “Not even your master.” There was a loud whimper, and you could barely identify it as your own. It didn’t matter whose it was, as you felt yourself being bitten into again, this time just above the hip, but it was much deeper, much more powerful, and there was nothing more you wanted to do than scream curses at the man, tell him to hurry it up, or get someone who would. 

You had been being punished for touching yourself, after all, with no sex for a month. You weren’t allowed to do anything remotely pleasurable for yourself, and he’d made sure of it, by many different measures, including hiding all of your toys from you. You never thought you’d be happy to see the fake dildo again, something that was just a mocking of your Master. 

Those thoughts flew away, as you felt his tongue pressing against a deep mark he made, making you slightly scream, as well as you could. You knew that pushing the cloth out of your mouth would result in some form of punishment, but you were nearly ready to take it, just to scream out your pleasure and pain. 

You’d barely even thought of pushing it out of your mouth when his went down, moving to your slit, licking the entire length, and he stopped at your clit, pressing his tongue against it, moving it quickly and yet barely at all against the nerves. Even with the small amount, you were already shaking, your legs trying to close, to force him to stay, and you knew you wouldn’t be able to. If he wanted to stop, he’d do so without your consent, and that was good. You wanted him to use you, and bite, and draw the blood he was enamoured with. 

Your thoughts stopped again when he pressed his fingers back into your slit, pressing and curving to hit that spot that created such pleasure. Your eyes were crossed, and you were glad for the blindfold, as it heightened everything else around you. How could you say no to that?

His fingers were bringing you so close, so fast, that when it actually came, you were almost surprised by the intensity. You’d both been working at this for some time, however, and those were some fold memories 

You didn’t notice his fingers slipping out of you, yet you did notice something just as familiar taking their place. As opposed to the trying to close you’d been doing earlier, you tried to stretch your legs out, to accommodate his hips, though you barely needed to. Your moans were constant, as constant as your breaths out, and you knew anyone outside would be looking at you funny for the next couple days. 

Feeling him fill you up was outstanding to feel again. It had been so long that tears actually fell, and when he reached down to finish you, you felt more tears come. He noticed them just as you came, and he instantly pulled out the panties and took off the blindfold, and his voice was filled with so much concern it only intensified the tears. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, a hand moving to your cheek, the other undoing the bindings. 

“Yeah,” you managed. “It’s so cheesy,” you then continued. “It just feels… Right, to have you in me.” He shook his head, and laughed for a second, before leaning down to kiss you. It lasted a few seconds, and when it was done, you spoke again. “Can you free my feet?”

“Only if you stay here for the night.” 

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> IT WAS A DARE BY LADYWILTSHIRE ON TUMBLR   
> AND BOOM   
> BLOOD KINK AND READER x GREED


End file.
